Sorcerer
Description Sorcerers cast arcane spells through innate power rather than through careful training and study. Their magic is intuitive rather than logical. Sorcerers know fewer spells than wizards do and acquire powerful spells more slowly than wizards, but they can cast spells more often and have no need to select and prepare their spells ahead of time. Sorcerers do not specialize in certain schools of magic the way wizards sometimes do. Since sorcerers gain their powers without undergoing the years of rigorous study that wizards go through, they don't have the background of arcane knowledge that most wizards have. However, they do have more time to learn fighting skills, and they are proficient with simple weapons. They cast more spells per day than wizards but have a shorter array of them. Spellcasting: Arcane (Charisma-based, no need for spell preparation, armor related chance of spell failure is a factor). Must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spell’s level to cast a spell. Summon familiar Sorcerers gain summon familiar at 1st level. Spellcasting *Sorcerer/wizard spell list: Sorcerers share the same spell list as wizards. *Sorcerer spell progression A sorcerer casts arcane spells which are drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. To learn or cast a spell, a sorcerer must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sorcerer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier + feats if applicable (such as Spellcasting Prodigy or Spell Focus). Initial selection A sorcerer begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of your choice. Replacing Starting at their 6th class level, and every two levels after, sorcerers can replace one known spell with a new spell of the same level. The spell that can be replaced must be two spell levels below what the sorcerer can currently cast (1st level spell at 6, 1st or 2nd level spell at 8, 1st or 2nd or 3rd level spell at 10, and so forth). Casting A sorcerer does not need to prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. He does not have to decide ahead of time which spells he’ll cast. Sorcerers can also use metamagic feats instantly when choosing spells to cast. NWN comparison *Timestop is not in NWN2. *NWN had no restrictions on swapping spells known for sorcerers. DnD 3.5 comparison *'Lore' was used in NWN as a collective version of DnD 3.5's knowledge and other information skills. NWN2 includes it for the same reasons. * The profession skill is not implemented in NWN2. * Sorcerers in 3.5E needed a full round action (at least 6 seconds casting time) to cast a spell with metamagic with the exception of those modified by the quicken spell feat, which took a swift action to cast as normal for that spell. By comparison, Sorcerers in NWN2 can metamagic any spell as a normal spell, it being cast in 1.5 seconds as normal. External resources *NWNWiki:Sorcerer *DnD 3.5 sorcerer Category:Base classes Category:Spellcasting classes